Zero Lives
by Quincy007
Summary: The Wing Zero is aware. And it doesn't like the company its pilot keeps...(Non-Yoai)


Zero-Lives

Zero Lives: The tale of a Living Mobile Suit

Quincy007

Prologue

The world was finally ready to accept peace, not only cause it is right, but because they fought for it themselves and not given to them on a platter. This new peace required the destruction of all weapons, including, but not limited to the all-powerful Gundams. 

In a line the brave pilots, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei Self detonated their Gundams. The unbalancing of their Fusion reactors shredded even their powerful Gundanium armor. The pilots went back to their lives, or to start new ones. Occasionally you would see one in your average day, maybe at the circus or when looking for some scrap. The only one who couldn't be contacted was the enigmatic Heero Yuy. His current status was unknown even to the Preventer agency. That was two years ago.

End Prologue

No one person knows what set off the fire in the South-Dale Apartment complex. Maybe the electrical system was bad, or somebody had to many things plugged in. People will often speculate why the firemen took so long to get there. This forty-story building was ablaze like it wanted to go down and take the 23 civilians inside with it. 

Jorge Vita, a fireman with twenty years experience tried every trick in the book and a few from his own. Nothing seemed to stop this raging fire. After two hours, the fire was only contained. Even if the fire was stopped there seemed to be no way to keep this building from collapsing in on itself. Even this hardened crew of professionals had given up hope. Those unfortunate people inside were going to burn a long and painful death.Of course when, everyone else had given up hope a more determined individual showed up, in a strange form. As one child had put it, "It was a big angel watching over us."

The sweeping vernier engines of, the reported vaporized, Wing Gundam 0, made a jet taking off sound like a creaky chair. The shape of its engines in the form of feathered wings gave a very nice appearance to a Mobile suit created to annihilate its enemies with extreme prejudice. 

The landing was very smooth as the giant MS wasted no time in forcing itself, pretty much under the building, which in turn stabilized it. The way the building creaked everybody knew this was a temporary reprieve. The pilot's voice was distorted but the seriousness of his tone said it all, "Get those people out now! I can't hold it up forever!"

The firemen wasted no time in rushing in to save those people. The last fireman, a one Carlos Oliveria ran out carrying a child, and a kitten, just as the building collapsed onto the mobile-suit. Some of the Firemen shook their heads, while grateful, even owning a mobile suit was a flagrant disregard for peace. MS's are instruments of war no matter the actions of the pilot.

This was not unknown to the pilot, who reengaged the thrusters of Zero and blasted out of the rubble and off into the distance.

*

It was early. To early for the phone to ring. It was the landline too. All of her friends know to wait before 6 am. Sometimes there are affairs that require immediate attention; she picked up the receiver"Peacecraft here. Huh? Noin?" 

Lucrezcia Noin, a member of the Preventer agency and a friend spoke quickly and excited. Something had happened, it was going to be big if it wasn't taken care of. Making a snap decision Relena Peacecraft, ambassador to the colonies, got up canceled all of her appointments and ordered her private jet to take her to the Preventer agencies main building in the North American continent.

The Preventer's main building is an isolated mansion in the northwest of the American continent. Before the North American continent united it was in the state known as Alaska. The facility was on Shadow Moses Island; Spanning four stories above ground and some twenty below you know serious stuff goes on here.

Upon her arrival she was greeted by gruff guard who merely said, "Follow me."He led Relena down a couple of hallways to an unmarked elevator. "Floor Three. Have nice day." He grumbled as he walked off.

Floor Three was pretty much a meeting/conference room. At least that's all Relena ever saw of it. When she got off the elevator she saw a slew of familiar faces. 

Noin, Lady Une, Sally, Wufei, even Zechs was there albeit leaning against the wall. 

The silence was an unsteady one. They all looked pissed. Not seeing an open chair she leaned against the wall next to Zechs. 

"Nice to see you again." She whispered to her brother.

"Its always a pleasure."

Finally bored of the silence, she asked, "You said something had happened that involved Wing Zero." It was a statement not a question.

Lady Une looked up, "Yes. While we did a quick job of collecting all the physical evidence of the sighting we still can't make heads or tails of it."

Wufei snorted, "Obvious isn't it. Wing Zero isn't destroyed." He didn't look happy. He destroyed his own Gundam Altron. It was dishonorable to deceive his friends like this.

Noin added, "or rebuilt."

"What happened?"

Zechs explained, "This morning an apartment complex caught ablaze it was concluded bad wiring, but the fire fighters could not save the people inside it. All hope was lost until Zero arrived. It held up the building long enough for the fire fighters to save the civilians and departed. It only spoke once and voice analysis confirms pilot's identity-Heero Yuy."

"How can I help?"

"Generally Heero keeps moving around and his location is impossible to determine. However this new evidence brings light to a stationary base, a place to store the Gundam. We suspect however he was in town and this was a coincidence. The motivation for him to be in the area is you." Sally said obviously unhappy.

"Me?"

"He often makes appearances around this time. Twice in the past two years."

"Around my birthday."

"And around when you first met him."

"So you think he will show up to talk to me, and you then want me to turn him in?" Relena made the last part sarcastic. 

"He did break the law. And our trust. That Gundam should be ashes."

"As should the Tallgeese III and Noin's Taurus?" Relena Shot back, knowing full well that even the people who uphold the laws often never follow them. 

The eerie silence came back. 

Zechs broke it, "We just want to talk with him."

"Zechs will go back with you. And he will talk to Heero if he shows up."

"You aren't bringing reinforcements. Just him?"

"That's right"

Relena wasn't happy with the turn of events. Sure, she loved her brother, but the only reason he is around this time is to take away one of the few times she gets to see Heero. Not like she had a choice she finally agreed. As she left she pondered on what she was told. Wing Zero still functional? If it fell into wrong hands…that's just dangerous. She immediately knew that could never happen though; Heero was as possessive of that machine as Zechs was protective of her.

*

We could have killed them all Heero

"Why?"

Because I'm bored I want fun

"Only you would think to kill because you were bored. Violence isn't a sport!"

Its what I was designed to do

"It doesn't mean you have to enjoy it. Landing. Remember your promise."

Yes. I shall not go out while you are gone

"And don't turn any of the other Gundams into MDs to play with either."

Me?

"Yes you."

Zero landed perfectly. As the giant suit rode the elevator Heero began to shut down the internal systems Zero wouldn't need them at home. After Heero got out the suit moved to its docking safe and linked with the computer network.

Now over the speakers of his base. Can we play now? Just one round

"When I get back."

Heero walked into his room. Spartan, but comfortable. And he couldn't hear Zero. That was always a plus. He wondered why Zero chose to manifest his personality much like that of Maxwell-loud, chatty, but cunning. 

"I better change the passwords on the other Gundams again."

He prepared to leave for the airport. He packed a bag filled with certain items. Heero bid his good bye to Zero and walked out of his home.

*

Relena sat in her plush office. She had just finished apologizing to all her cancellations this morning and was tired like she wouldn't believe. She wanted nothing better than to take a bath and go to sleep. As the door knocked her spirits sank. Another delegate or something more misery inducing. "Come in."

Stepping in was Duo Maxwell. Still wearing a preacher's uniform and his utility cap he was the physical representation of youthful excitement. His long braid was almost as long as Relena's unbraided hair. "Hiya."

"Duo!" Relena got out of her chair and gave Duo a hug. She hadn't seen him in almost two years.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too, but what would Heero do if he saw this?"

He meant it jokingly but in light of recent events she had to wonder, "Same thing Hilde would do to you." 

It was a feeble joke, and Duo always picking up on others emotions, "What's wrong?"

"Have you heard?"

"The infamous return of Zero? Yea. I've heard it all. My favorite how it battled through fifty MS to save a people out of burning building. Either that or how it destroyed twenty MS on its way to set the building on fire."

"I'm worried."

"Aw, Heero can take care of himself. I just was wondering though. How he kept it hidden so long."

"He didn't use it?"

"I meant on the way to his appearance."

Relena thought about that now too. Gundanium was non-magnetic and invisible to radar, but The Gundam Deathscythe, Duo's MS was designed for stealth. Zero was never exactly able to keep a low profile. Pulling up the files Noin gave her, she stared at the picture of Wing Zero landing. "Aren't those Deathscythe's hyper jammers?"

"I'll be damned." Duo stared at the picture. "That means that Deathscythe wasn't destroyed either."

"Why?"

"There were no plans to the hyper jammers, only the ones up here." He gestured to his head "These aren't quite the same so they are built from scratch. The only set available is on Deathscythe. He didn't copy those from the few hours he had alone with Deathscythe over the years.

She wondered if she could trust him, Heero did and he and Duo remained friends well after the war."Duo. I expect Heero to pay me a visit. If you want you can stay for a while and ask him when he gets here. The thing is though my brother is here to 'talk' to him too. I wondered if you could watch out for him."

"He ain't gonna like that."

"He won't like talking to Zechs either."

*

The plane ride uneventful. Great view though. It would take about ten seconds to wipe it out. "-The hell?" He wasn't hooked up to Zero system, but he could almost see himself destroying everything. To weird. He had conquered the system; it shouldn't be affecting him like this.

The freeway was less pleasant in the view, but at least Heero had control. No one recognized him and that is the way he liked it. If traffic kept up this pace he would be at target destination in--What?

"I need to get away from Zero more." 

He would be at Relena's house in a half hour.Maybe he could accelerate this schedule so he could ki-- "Definitely too much time with Zero."

He wasn't surprised to see that she was in her office. It was sad how she never got to relax. He walked in without knocking, and surprised her. 

"Heero?" 

Relena walked up to him and hugged him, tighter than Duo though. To her surprise he didn't back off. "You sounded like you didn't expect to see me? When have I ever missed a dance?"

Relena laughed. Their first dance was a little after her birthday party and he was still fixated on killing her.

And they danced. It was almost a tradition with them. There was no music, except the music they created in their heads. Apparently they both imagined a slow song. They danced slowly as if neither of them really wanted it to end. When they were done they sat down and talked. Heero seemed interested with her life in the past year. Even though it was a bunch of nonsense. When she got to ask him a question. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "I was wondering if you knew."

"Knew what? The playing hero yesterday or the decisively intactness of Zero?"

"The playing hero part."

"Why?"

"Why did I play hero? Or why did I keep the Gundam? The Zero system. I thought I was addicted or something. The fastest solution to the battle would pop up in my head instantly. I couldn't just give that up. But that has made me almost lazy. Also, Zero is like a part of me. We've been through hell together he and I."

"And Deathscythe?"

That surprised him, "You saw the hyper jammers? Well that was just a backpack, but yes I saved all the Gundams I replaced the real ones with shoddy replicas. I thought you would be disappointed in me if I told you I wanted to keep them.And I couldn't tell anyone. Not even the other pilots. Why I did though I suppose boils down to What if something comes along to hurt us all and we are defenseless? I was just looking out for everyone."

Heero's watch beeped. It was past 3 in the morning. Uh-oh. Zero will get worried if I don't contact him. "Relena I got to go…"

He stood up, but Relena grabbed Heero's arm. "Please not tonight. Don't just run off again."

"…Alright." He held her close. And waited.

*

Heero slept on a Couch in Relena's room. But he didn't sleep long as he was woken up by a familiar figure. "What?"

"Please. Don't make a scene." 

"Zechs?"

"Yes. Please."

Heero got up. He gave another glance at Relena still sleeping. The hallway was more lit. "Duo?" Heero and Zechs asked.

"Yea. It's me. I'm shocked you were bold enough to still show up. Knowing that he would be looking for you."

"It's a…thing we have. Relena and I. I didn't want to disappoint her."

Zechs scowled and pushed Heero along.

*

Heero sat in his Tank top and shorts giving another version of the same story he had told them before. "…And all the Gundams are under my care. No one knows about them but me, now you."

"Where?"

"No. I already said the more people know the worse it is."

Duo was in the back and said, "Give him a break will ya? He won't change his story."

Heero shifted nervously. Time to play my trump. "Let me use a terminal. Its urgent."

"Why?"

"If you don't Relena is in danger"

"WHAT?"

"Zero will come to her place looking for me. I am overdue."

"Who is Zero?"

Zechs looked up "Wing Gundam Zero."

*

"Heero?" 

No Peacecraft. I am Zero. So finally we meet. Where is Heero? I know you have him

Relena expected Zechs to spirit Heero away in the night, but to see Heero's MS talking to her. It happened so fast. She went for a walk to make sure Zechs and Duo were gone…

WHERE IS HE?

Zero raised the Twin Buster Rifle. That energy beam would probably destroy most of this area. 

"I don't know!" God she was scared. Heero alluded to the suit moving on its own but this was… more fluid than what she expected. 

You strived to separate us. If it were not for your peace Heero and I could be fighting gloriously

"You're wrong!"

Good-Bye

Relena waited for the blast that would end her life. She didn't look away though. That would be weak. Peaceful and weak are not on the same line. The Devilish yet angelic looking Gundam seemed to stare at her. She looked it right in the eye. This now being a game of blink and die. 

"ZERO!"

Heero!

"Heero!" Relena looked at him. He looked a little worse for wear but still standing.

"You promised Zero! And look what you did!"

You didn't write, you never returned my calls

"Why did you leave? I told you what would happen if you left." Heero whispered this last part, almost sounding sad.

I am only doing what's best for us Heero, our partnership

"Who are you to decide what's best for me!"

I am you! I am more than you! And now I am going to end every single one who keeps us apart

Heero walked in front of Relena blocking her from view. "Stay behind me."

"What's going on?"

"Zero and I are playing chicken."

Relena didn't say anything else; she just held Heero's hand. 

You would throw yourself in front of my buster rifle for her? What about me? We must…talk…about this, yessss.

Zero lunged for Heero grabbing him around the waist. "Relena get out of here!"

She wasted no time in getting back inside. She just got angrier as the MS put Heero inside it and flew off. 

She watched it go off till it was but a speck in the distance. However long that was Zechs showed up, with a contingent of armed guards. Duo popped up behind them. 

"What happened?"

"Zero is alive. Somehow, it's aware. My best guess is that it is extremely possessive and jealous."

"Alive? Hoo-Boy." Duo said.

"Duo, can you track him?" Zechs said. 

Duo thought about this. If Zero was using the hyper-jammers then he could refract the signal. Times the ratio proportion of pie r squared… "Yea, but we don't have much time. Which way did it fly off?"

"That-a-way."

Zechs looked around. No real damage except the footprints of a several ton mobile suit. "Grab the security tapes, Duo work from the air lets go."

In Five minutes Relena, Zechs, and Duo were in the air. Zechs watched the clips over again. "Do you think it is an elaborate mobile doll? It doesn't make sense that a machine could live."

"No, The way he talked to it…it seemed childish. Confused. They talk about broken promises. I think Zero was supposed to stay where ever and wait for Heero."

"It's a machine, an extremely intelligent machine, but a machine. It couldn't be sentient. Even the suits that learn, and Mobile Dolls get memory wipes to prevent the chance of getting to intelligent."

"So? Maybe it gleaned sentientence from Heero. Machines are so advanced now, that maybe its possible!"

"I got it!" exclaimed Duo. "It stopped moving at…560-780 give or take a gravitational anomaly or two."

*

You would have died if I had shot

"I knew you wouldn't. You couldn't shoot your best friend."

Your only friend

"Duo's my friend."

I AM YOUR ONLY FRIEND!

"Fine."

How can you say anybody else is your friend, Heero? None of them have felt your pain like I have

"Friendship isn't just about sharing pain. Its about trust and happiness. Trusting your emotions and all."

You have yet to explain to me these emotions in great detail

The pair landed uneventfully. As Heero got out Zero opened a hanger door. You promised to play with me when we got back

"You broke your promise, why should I honor mine?"

Because you promised

"This double standard is killing me." Heero muttered. 

Nevertheless Heero walked to the hanger door Zero opened. Quatre's Gundam, Sandrock, lied in wait. Swearing to himself Heero climbed in. "One round only."

No Safeties then

"Fine. Lets get this over with."

So they played. Sandrock fought the good fight. The Heat Shotels were decent weapons for Quatre, but not enough to compete with Zero's predictions. They knew each other to well to end the fight. And Zero has never lost to Sandrock. 

Tired, and in lots of pain, Heero submitted, "You…win.This…is…over."

It's only been three hours

"I'm not a machine. I need rest."

Fine rest up. We shall resume tomorrow night

"I wish I had Epyon. That would even it up a bit"

Heero Stumbled to his shower, Patched up his cuts and ate before punching in and sleeping a dreamless sleep. 

*

"Duo any luck?"

"No, This encryption is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"What can we do?"

"If you know any of Heero's pass codes I would appreciate it."

It had been an hour since they landed. They couldn't break into the bunker that served as Heero's front door. Then they heard the fighting begin. It was loud enough to feel and hear outside the bunker. Zechs was the first to figure it out. "Heero is fighting in another Gundam against Zero."

"Duo, please hurry."

"I'm hurrying lady, I'm hurrying."

The hours passed by. Each new code Duo tried didn't work. It apparently had a simple code and the simplest solutions are always the hardest. It was 0700 when Duo tried his last code. "Come on you stupid piece of junk…"

To his surprise the door clanked and clunked as it unlocked. It slid into the wall revealing Heero Yuy himself. Leaning against the wall. "Welcome. I expected you earlier."

"Oh and why is that?"

"The Door code was 'Duo backwards'. Don't look at me like that. Half the time I'm so bored or immobile the only thing I can do is make up new pass codes."

Duo tried 'oud' on the door. It didn't work. "What is this?"

"Uh…Duo. Try writing out 'Duo backwards'"

"Cute. Real Cute."

"Come on Zero's powered down."

They walked silently to Heero's Spartan bedroom. "Sit down, lay down whatever. This is going to take some explaining."

Relena listened with great interest. Heero's theory was that The Zero system while giving info, took out info. So every pilot who had ever sat in the pilot seat and activated the Zero system had some personality in Zero. So far he counted, Himself, Zechs, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and five other OZ pilots who were killed or driven insane. All these brain waves make up Zero's personality. More often than not it talked as much as Duo did, but had a severe killer instinct, and lack of humanities better emotions. Heero attributed that to the lack of anyone being happy or in love while piloting Zero. All Zero ever experienced, was pain, fear, aggression, anger, and several self-destructive thoughts. Apparently several pilots wanted to blow up the damn thing Heero wished he had. "Heero, that's water under the bridge now. The question is how do we stop him?"

"I tried teaching him about different emotions, but he doesn't grasp them. He only seems to learn from being hooked up. And the only time we are working together in that fashion is under… high-tension situations. He didn't even get some of the movies we watched."

Duo chuckled, "You watched chick flicks with a Gundam to make him understand emotions?"

"I tried anything I could. I thought about what turned me from such a cold hearted bastard," He glanced a look at Relena, "And ruled that out." 

"Destroy him." Zechs growled. He gave mean look at Heero.

"We all wish it was that simple, Zechs. However he can fight better than you or I. He has fought all the Gundams except Deathscythe, And Wing Gundam"

"Why not?"

"I tried once in Deathscythe, but he didn't believe that I was in a MS. The active cloak kept me hidden from him, because of his all-electronic sensors. Now, I rebuilt Wing Gundam as an ace-in-hole. He doesn't know about it. It will probably make him react differently as this is a all new suit to him."

"Where is Deathscythe?" 

"Far side of Zero. Wing is underneath my room." 

"You have a brilliant plan?"

"Yes. Zechs you will pilot Heavyarms in hanger 03 pass code is CAT-B, Duo you need to get to Deathscythe. I will be distraction for you two. You will have be quick though, as I can't hold him off with three shots from the Buster rifle, and my brilliant swordsmanship."

"Can I do anything?"

"I would prefer if you stayed in here. It is the safest place. And I don't you to fly Altron. You can keep in contact with that radio set over there." 

"Where are we fighting?"

"A big open arena. Literally."

"Shall we go?"

"We shall." 

Heero jimmied open a hatch on the floor, disguised to look like a floor panel. There were a few short ladders, which ultimately dumped into a compact hanger. And there it sat, Wing Gundam. The original suit that brought Heero to earth was a long time ago deemed, unsalvageable, but Heero paid it no nevermind apparently as there it was. Some parts were unpainted, but it other wise was a perfect rebuild. 

"There isn't enough room for it to stand, so it will remain crouched until we can get it to the elevator."

The moving sled was easy enough to operate, when Wing was in position Heero gave them his last advice, "Both of you have flown in Zero, so If he recognizes you, he will adapt his fighting to your psychological blind-spots. Try to remain anonymous."

With that Heero ducked into Wing. Restraints fastened he began the short power up sequence. *Good morning Heero*** **

"Been a while hasn't it?"

The computer didn't respond there was no need to. It only speaks when necessary and the obligatory hello during power-up Now that he was in the elevator shaft he stood the Gundam up and readied the beam rifle. His classic pose, Holding rifle at waist level, leveling it out on the shield, being ready to fire would give him the advantage. "Go."

The elevator rose, it only had one hundred feet to go so it was a short trip. Zero looked shocked (as a robotic face can look shocked) and stood immediately. WHAT IS THAT?

Heero said nothing. He adjusted the rifle for the new position and…the blast was bright as one thousand Nuclear bombs with the force of slightly ¼ that. It seemed to envelope Zero and he disappeared in a column of yellow light. "Mission Accomplished"

Oh don't speak so soon you bastard!

Spreading his wings to create a much larger, more sinister, figure. The small fires all over made the shadows contrast on him even more. Zero walked from a blast that has destroyed large buildings and multiple Mobile Suits. Why do you do this? And in that? How dare you put on another suit!

"You are out of control! You made yourself a target when you attacked her!"

I only wanted the best for us! Now, I see you don't care about me. I guess we can dispense with the pleasantries. Now, whom would you have called to your aid? Duo Maxwell I see over there next to my parts hanger door. And Trowa perhaps?

The hanger 03 opened slowly as ever. Out stepped The Heavyarms Custom. It was modified, since Trowa drove it last. The army knife was replaced with a small beam saber and it was repainted to an orange scheme. The somber blue never did much for Heero. It still hulked around four gatling cannons, plus four inside the chest and plenty of micro missiles. Zero didn't notice that the Gundam carried itself with more pride than Trowa ever did. Maybe Heero thought that though because he knew who was inside it.

Heavyarms leapt into action. Zero closed his Wing shield around him as the bullets flew. HA HA HA! Pitiful Tactics! Zero opened his wing shield and shot his head vulcans in to the air. He would have hit Heavyarms but it had moved, leaving a gatling gun on the ground firing at him. Zero immediately jumped to avoid the missile barrage. I see you are desperate trying tactics such as these! Zero Hovered in the air for a second before dropping down to pick up the gatling gun. Tee-hee! Oh how the tables have turned, oh yesss

The barrage of gunfire caused the two Gundams to duck and try to return fire. Heero used his shield for protection as he raised his head over it enough to fire his head vulcans. Zero was having a jolly-good time. "Zechs! He can't have more than ten seconds of trigger down time left!"

"Roger."

They waited as the bullets flew chipping paint and denting walls ricocheting everywhere. Duo was trapped behind some tool chests, "Hey-hey-hey! What the hell are you doing? Get that bastard!"

Heero was right, in ten seconds his bullets ran dry. Heavyarms opened up with his four chest gatlings and his other gatling gun. 

Ahhh! Zero yelled as a bullet punctured his hide. Clutching his chest wound Zero dove one handedly for the twin buster rifle. "Shit! Zechs get down!"

As Zero pulled out a roll and fired from a kneeling position there wasn't much they could do. To his credit, Zechs did try to get out of the way. Unfortunately it isn't easy dodging a blast the size of a medium sized house. Heero flinched as he saw Heavyarms go down. The armor was melted and peeled back, the head completely destroyed Zechs was lucky the explosives hadn't gone off. Oh, well that's for speaking to soon. "Zechs!"

"Technically."

"Heero?"

As Wing got up and drew a beam saber, Heero really wasn't ready to chat with Duo, "I'm kind of busy here Du'."

"All nice and great but you never told me the password to Death's hanger."

"Oops."

The swords clashed and sparked, the two challengers trying to beat each other into submission. Only you can't have an endurance trial with a machine. "Oof." Heero grunted as the sword cut into the side of Wing. He did a quick jet up and cleaved off of one of Zero's Vernier wing clusters. Isn't that just prime?

"Duo the password is HIL-S."

"Really, That's sweet Heero."

"Hu-rah for you Omar. Now get that Gundam in this fight!" 

"Uh-Heero?" 

He ducked a feeble swing and parried it with an overhead slash.

"What?"

"There ain't nothing in here, boxes."

"Try behind the boxes, putz."

"I see him Heero, but I am probably going to need at least fifteen-twenty minutes to get through this crap."

"Fine. Do it." 

Wait, who are you talking to?

"The Easter bunny."

Shut-up I shall jam all frequencies

"Duo?"

"I'm still here, I know the secret encryption for talking through the hyper-jammers."

"Which our headsets are conveneinitly set on."

"He-he. I thought that might be a probl-oh shit!"

"Duo!"

"I-I'm okay."

"Liar, Stick to the truth, that's what you're good at. What happened?"

"Some shoddy stacking job and the boxes fall on me. Fortunately it was a light box, and only on my leg."

"Can you get to Death?"

"Not anymore."

"Relena, Can you hear me?"

Relena stood up after hearing Heero ask for her, "Loud and clear Heero."

"Duo needs help. I'd do it, but…"

"I understand."

"Stay on the left side, past Heavyarms"

"Roger, Thanks, Duo? Hang on."

"You know I would if I could grab anything."

Leaving Duo to Relena, Heero concentrated an attacking instead of the defending he does while communicating. He blocked with his saber, and sucker-punched Zero with his shield. No way, two can play!

The Mobile Suit kicked Wing square in the chest. The impact almost knocked Heero out. "Ow."

And so it went on…

*

Relena couldn't help but stop to watch Heero fight. It was so…ugly. Wars was like that to Relena, the ugly child who you can't help but stare at, but feel nothing but revile for it.

So it took her longer than expected to reach Heavyarms, "Duo. I'm going to check on my brother quick."

"I'm on hold then."

"Thought you said there wasn't anything to hold onto?"

"Hey! I crack the jokes here lady!"

Heavyarms was in bad shape; Relena even knew that a blast like that should have leveled it to a fine powder. "Bro?"

"I'm here." He looked worse for wear. Bleeding in numerous spots, his blond hair every which way. His jumpsuit was tore in many places. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Duo is in trouble."

"And Heero is barely holding his own. You shouldn't be out here."

They locked eyes. Zechs wanted her out of danger, more so than Heero, but he couldn't…

"Better go. I will survive."

"You better."

She ran off to the hanger where Duo was trapped.

*

Duo Maxwell had never claimed to be patient. Especially with what appeared to be a slaughter, that fight between Zero and Heero, He couldn't just sit and watch.

"I wonder how many pulp strands are in this box. 1, 2, 3, 4,"

"Duo?"

"Up-here toots."

"Don't call her that." Duo forgot Heero could still listen.

"Right."

"God, what a mess" Relena looked at the boxes that Duo had trapped himself under. "Duo I can't possibly move all these boxes."

"Huh?"

"Yea, we got a mess here. If I move that box those ones will come down and crush us all."

Duo generally was a pleasant guy, but Heero out there, his leg in here, Zechs wounded to near death only one word summed up his feelings, "Fuck.."

When he looked around again Relena was gone, "Hey 'Lena"

Relena was smaller than Duo, by a little, and more lithe. So she crawled through the boxes to Death himself. The hatch was open and she crawled in, "Duo tell me how to power-up your Gundam."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there little lady! I can't ask you to power-up Deathscythe!"

"Well what can you do sitting there? Your leg is probably broken, and I bet shock too! How can you expect to pilot your Gundam?"

"I know I can't ask you to fight in it, that's for damn sure!"

Heero's voice broke into the conversation. "Relena, Deathscythe is instrumental to the success of this mission, I need Duo's expertise, and well I can't ask you to kill anybody."

"What? Isn't that just your mobile suit?"

"I know that is what is looks like, but I swear he is alive, in the truest sense of the word. He gets sad, happy, angry, depressed, and jealous. Hell. Last week he laughed at my jokes…"

"You have jokes?"

"Shut-up Maxwell...All I know is that is Zero has something that could resemble life…I don't want you getting dirty. Aw, fu-" Heero was cut off.

Duo and Relena looked at arena, to see Zero picking up Wing and smashing him against his knee. "No! Duo if you don't tell me how to turn this thing on…"

"Upper right control panel, Red, blue and green switches, Lower left panel toggle the toggle, an calibrate the handle with the onscreen instructions."

As Relena was flipping toggles and calibrating, Duo never took his off of the slaughter, Zero had gotten bored with Heero and tossed him across the room, probably unconscious. "Don't be dead Heero."

"Alright, Duo now what?"

"Grab the right control stick, lift the arm and get me out of here!"

The arm was slow and jerky, but what did Duo expect? Soon enough he was in the cockpit, taking Relena's seat. "Death to the rescue Heero."

*

"Ugh, about time. Activate your active cloak, so he won't see you and drop Relena off by Zechs."

"Kay."

To Duo's surprise Zero never took a glance at him. He did however notice, his twin buster rifle. "Duo, He's going to kill Heero! Let me out here and help him!"

Zero has about ten real world sensors. He was kind of fixated on his victory that he never heard Duo walk. He did notice an appearance on his floor. The other one, the bitch who wanted to take Heero away from him. No, no longer.

He spun around and looked at her. You're gonna die

Zechs looked on with fear, "No. Maxwell!"

Duo was also paralyzed with fear, "He couldn't possibly…"

"No!" Heero Shouted. Zechs yelled it too.

Zero calmly pulled the trigger, as the gun began to hum in 2 seconds she would die. Heero shook his head enough to do the math, 2 seconds to fire, one to travel the distanced the heat would kill her before the beam reached her…

Zero began to laugh maniacally and stopped as Wing flew over his head, slide into the way of the beam, Scooping up his arch nemesis in fell swoop, all about .01 milliseconds ahead of the beam. Clutching his arms to his chest Wing tumbled to and fro inside the blast. IT ripped of his verniers and peeled his metal back, you could see the hydraulics shift in the way. The antennae melted, and circuits fried. Inside the cockpit, Heero felt like he was burning all over, As he opened his eyes he saw the inside of the energy swarm. He could see through his Gundam, at least the holes any way. 

After 2 seconds it was over, Wing was a hulking crisp of its former self. Heero had planned for this as he had made all of the replacement parts of Wing from Gundanium itself. The gundam would still function. He never anticipated the close range effects. Oh well, "Relena?"

Static filled his headset, and he ripped it off. He opened the hands. Relena laid in them curled up, Heero checked his sensors, no life signs. He gently set her down. Disbelieving"No. I stopped him though, I…"

Heero hung his head, a single tear filled his eyes it burnt of salt as it fell from his face to the floor. "You did what I never could Zero!" his voice got louder and louder, "And I'm going to RETURN THE FAVOR!!" 

The almost condemned gundam leapt from its kneeling position and he raised the shield. Zero looked shocked and saw nothing but hatred for him in Heero's eyes. Heero it was necces--

"SHUT UP!" 

The Wing Gundam rammed the pointed shield into Zero. He physically lifted the MS into the air. Heero didn't care if he died now. Zero fell off of the shield. And rose again, Heero you never appreciated me! I was your friend! Now you showed me I have no friends, if you aren't a friend you are an enemy and enemies DIE!

Duo watched the proceeding drama with more tears than Heero showed; He saw the light reflect off of Heero's tear as it fell, that surprised Duo, when he watched Wing attack Zero feebly. He pulled himself together, "Behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death!"

The active cloak opened, the beam scythe powered up to its maximum length. Holding it upside down he ran the curved edge through Zero so as to lift him up. It worked too; the insane suit was lifted up into the air. Wing picked himself up, and thrust the shield up again, Death withdrew and stabbed again. It continued for at least one minute. 

Heero saw his life flash before his eyes, only it was the death of his future. He thought about Relena and his failure to protect her. He thought about Zero and maybe he was right, Zero was a friend, "Duo Stop!"

On cue the green scythe disappeared, Leaving Zero fall to the ground Fluids poured out of the fallen suit, to imply bleeding, Clutching his largest wound Zero looked up at Heero. He said, "I'm sorry Zero I can't forgive you but… you were my friend, I never realized it before. You…don't die on me!"

Heero…I'm…Cold…

The suit powered down Unable to sustain its own life. Heero couldn't do anything but hold Zero's hand as he died. 

"Duo, I kill everyone around me the moment I realize I should have been protecting them. It has to stop. I can't go on like this."

*

She could have swore she was dead, she felt enough pain to be. What had happened? Heero saved her, but she almost died, She remembered bouncing around inside his hands of metal. She fell unconscious. Then… "Relena…Don't be dead, I can't be the only Peacecraft"

"Brother?"

*

"Heero I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have done more, but I was paralyzed or something" Heero had started to check out Duo's leg, trying to keep busy enough not to have a breakdown. 

"I appreciate your honesty Death, but I know what happened. Only I can take responsibility. I could have taught Zero more about emotions, I could have just moved the barrel; I could have blown them up when I first had the chance. This is going to hurt awhile."

"I know what you mea—AAHHH!" Duo felt an unordinary amount of pain as Heero set his leg. "Oh- my leg. Yea that hurt."

"I failed her, Death. I finally kept my promise, Even though I never meant to."

"What?"

"On the first or second day we knew each other, I told her I would kill her…I never meant that. I knew that the first minute I saw her. I could never hurt her."

"Heero…"

"…"

"God, Talking about me like I'm already dead *cough*"

"Babe!"

"Relena!" Heero got up and ran to her. He hugged Relena hard. He felt if he let go he would lose her again.

"Heero, Are you worried about me?"

He whispered, "Yea."

"Heero, let go of my sister."

Slowly Heero let go. He steadied himself, smiled, "Sorry Zechs."

"He-ey! Are you just going to sit there and not help me?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. Just tie a splint around it and go to a hospital." 

The four sat there Duo gripping, Heero just sitting there, Zechs and Relena holding each other up, "Hey do you need a hand there Zechs?"

"No."

Relena laughed, Duo was already grinning, Zechs frowned, and Heero just grinned.

*

Epilogue

"Its been a while Heero."

"Yes it has, Trowa, Quatre, and I haven't been exactly honest with you…"

Relena sat outside in her car, waiting on Heero, He had told her to come around Four o'clock and it was getting close. 

She didn't have to worry, at four sharp Trowa, Quatre, and Heero walked out in to the afternoon Sun, Laughing joking and being boys. Even Trowa has smiled "Next week Monday okay? I'll pick you up."

The pair nodded, and Heero slapped each on the shoulder, said his good-byes and walked into the car. The dynamic Duo and his girlfriend, Hilde, Were inside too. "Hey H-man! I got it narrowed down to two movies!"

"You can forget that Soft-porn Braid-boy!" Hilde said

Heero smiled, Life was good. Yes it was. 

The end. Questions, comments, concerns, screams of pain or ecstasy? 

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. If you feel it necessary to sue me for it, don't. Geez it's just a fanfic guys, don't get so uptight over it.


End file.
